The Vile Peaks
by CityLites
Summary: A story about what might have happened if it had been Sazh, not Hope, who followed Lightning out on her own in the Vile Peaks in Chapter 4, leaving Vanille and Hope alone in the night. Please review! :


**Disclaimer: I own neither characters nor plot of Final Fantasy XIII! :]**

Warning: M for a reason, just saying. 

**Vanille watched, rather helplessly, as the last glimpse of Sazh's alarmingly tall hairdo disappeared from view around a rocky outcrop. Why did Lightning have to be so damned morose and impatient all the time? If she would have just opted for a break in the first place, then Vanille wouldn't be stuck in the middle of nowhere with Mister Gloom and Doom himself. Hope, that is. **

_**What an ironic name**_**, Vanille thought with a smirk. She had never met anyone quite so hope**_**less**_**. True, the boy's mother had died a painful death before his eyes, true that he was now a feared and hated l'cie, and true that they were on an aimless mission devoid of a focus. Despite all of these things, she herself was still cheerful, for everyone else's sake. So why couldn't Hope just suck it up for once?**

**She glanced at the boy in her peripheral vision, seated on the ground to her left. Vanille was trying to figure out exactly **_**why**_** she had stayed behind with him. Perhaps it was the defeated expression on his youthful face, a face with the potential to be happy, a face that tried to hide fear and vulnerability that they were all feeling. A face that held cerulean blue eyes, the beauty of which was often interrupted by the blockage of careless silver hair. **_**Wait, did I just allow myself to think that this little punk is **_**attractive**_**?!**_** Of course not. **

"**Why are you still here? Aren't you going to just abandon me too?" the low voice coming from her left startled Vanille from her musings. **

"**Silly, why would I do that? We've stuck together from the start!" she replied, trying her hardest to sound upbeat and confident, everything she **_**wasn't**_** feeling. **

"**You know, until you tell Snow how you feel, nothing is going to change. You're going to feel all this pent up anger, and the others are going to resent you," Vanille said seriously in a brave attempt at conversation. **

"**Why would I care about their resentment? What does it matter what **_**anyone**_** thinks anymore? What do we have to look forward to now? Nothing. Death, another Purge, or worse… if we don't complete our focuses…" his voice had begun to shake with emotion. Vanille turned to see Hope's shoulders shaking with silent sobs as he tried to turn away from her in embarrassment. She stood slowly and walked over to where he sat, sitting down on the cold ground beside him and putting an arm around his trembling frame. At times like this, Hope usually shrugged her off dismissively, almost disgustedly, but not this time. He completely broke down, turning to return Vanille's embrace as his body shook with sobs. **

"**I-I j-just miss her. My m-mom," he choked out. "I don't hate Snow or any... anyone else. I'm just afraid and lonely," he finished slowly, catching his breath and pulling away slightly. Hope looked up at Vanille, and upon realizing their closeness he blushed scarlet and looked away. "Thank you, by the way. For staying with me all this time and putting up with how I've acted." **

**Vanille felt the previous anger and frustration she'd felt towards Hope melt away at his words. Her heart ached to see him so helpless in his dejection and loss. She wanted to do something, anything to make him feel better. She hugged the boy closer to herself, stroking his back absently and leaning her head against his. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile until Hope's tears ceased. He pulled away from Vanille then, looking a little nervous and confused as their eyes met. **

"**You know Vanille," he said quietly. "If we don't complete our focuses, if the worst happens and it all goes bad, I'll be glad that you were by my side. You're really brave, and kind." Shocked by Hope's honesty and fond words, Vanille wasn't sure what to say.**

"**I'm glad to have known you too, Hope," she said, feeling a furious blush creep onto her cheeks. She was inches away from his face, and he was staring, unabashed into her deep green eyes. **

"**You're really beautiful, you know," he mumbled, almost to himself. Vanille giggled in spite of herself. "Thank you," she said in flattered surprise. Hope looked shocked and embarrassed.**

"**Did I just say that out loud?!" he asked in horror, turning red and pulling out of Vanille's embrace. She was feeling bolder, however, and without hesitation she pulled him back to her roughly.**

"**Yes, you did," she whispered as she leaned towards his face. She could feel Hope's warm breaths as he breathed in quick, nervous gasps. Their gazes were locked, and Vanille reveled in that moment when they both knew and anticipated what would come next; Hope closed the distance between them, pulling her into a heated kiss. His lips were urgent against her own, as if they only had so much time left together. She realized sadly that this was true, but pushed those thoughts from her mind as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth for Hope's waiting tongue to gain entrance.**

**She felt so many things as she kissed Hope. Was it relief? It was oddly not surprise, she had known in the back of her mind how they felt about one another since that moment when his mother died and he was left alone. Being the one that someone else leaned on was a heavy responsibility, but it led you to care for that person as well. She cared for Hope more than anyone else that she had in the world, now that the Purge had taken place. No one could compare to the way she felt when she received one of his rare but perfect smiles, saw the soulful expression of his bright eyes. He was unlike anyone else she'd ever met, and she wouldn't have it any other way. **

**His gloved hand reached up and caressed her cheek, as his kisses moved from her lips down her jaw line and to her delicate throat. His lips were warm and gentle on her skin, but she felt a purposeful desire behind his hesitant touch. He wanted more and she wanted to give it, but how? They were both so young and scared, but Vanille knew that there was no one more deserving of her love than Hope, and no one might ever get that chance again if the tales of the dismal fate of the l'cie were true. **

**She took his hands in her own and slowly pulled off his gloves, tossing them to the side and placing his newly exposed fingers on her belt encouragingly, meeting his eyes with a confident smile. Hope began the tedious task of removing her many articles of clothing and jewelry, with trembling movements, and she nervously began removing his own clothing. He kissed her in an attempt to distract them both from their awkward tasks, and Vanille felt all her worries flow away with the sensation of Hope's mouth on hers, his hands on her skin causing goose bumps to surface. **

**Moments later, Hope laid his newly removed jacket down on the rocky ground, placing Vanille's fur skirt on top of it to create a pallet of sorts. He gently laid Vanille down there as he kissed her neck softly. Vanille wrapped her arms around Hope, running her hands over the smooth skin of his shirtless back. She blushed as she noticed the anything-but-slight bulge begging to be free of his boxers, his only remaining clothing item. Hope had also been too shy to remove Vanille's own undergarments and she was painfully aware of the annoying barrier that her bra served from Hope's soothing hands. She wanted him all over her, every part of her, but she understood his shyness. Removing her arms from around him, she sat up slightly and reached behind her back to unclasp the bra. She laid back down and removed it slowly, trying to drive out any feelings of self-consciousness. Hope would never judge her. There was only longing and shyness in his eyes as he took in the sight of her full breasts. Shaky and unsure hands found their way to her chest, and Vanille sighed in pleasure as Hope massaged them gently.**

**She could feel lust emerging within her, and without thinking she broke way from Hope's kiss and placed a hand demandingly against his large erection. Hope gasped in excitement and shock as Vanille urgently pulled down his boxers, running both hands eagerly over his hardness. "I need you," she said breathily into his ear, biting it gently for good measure. **

"**Not yet," he replied in a barely audible gasp, showering kisses all across Vanille's body as his own hand settled between her thighs, moist with arousal. "I want this to last," he said to her. He removed her underwear gently and rubbed hesitantly all along her sex. He slid two fingers into her opening, surprised at the heat and tightness of her. Vanille pushed her hips upward against Hope's hand, craving deeper penetration. **

"**More," she choked out desperately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to hers in a hungry kiss. He trailed his lips down her body, stopping just above where she so wanted them to be. His fingers were still working down below, pumping in and out quick and hard enough to almost hurt. He slowly licked down from her lower stomach to her clit and lingered there as Vanille let out a loud moan of surprised pleasure. She had never been touched in this way before, she was breathing hard and bathed in sweat, her entire body quivering with indulgence. Hope seemed unsure but she reached down and stroked his hair affectionately. "Right there," she managed to utter in a frenzied voice as he seemed to catch on and began licking her clit with quick, calculated movements. **

**His breath was hot and urgent against her, she felt like every nerve in her body was poised for his touch. She was quaking with passion as he closed his lips and sucked her clit gently, inserting a third finger into her wet opening. His hands were hurting her now, but that was barely a distraction compared to the handiwork of his mouth as she shuddered into an orgasm, trying to quiet her yells of pleasure in case enemies lurked in the black night. **

**Without waiting for her to recover Hope moved upward, kissing her waiting lips fiercely. She could taste herself on his mouth as she reached down and guided his throbbing erection to her sex. Any signs of nervousness were absent from Hope's intent countenance as he slowly and carefully entered Vanille. The pain was intense as his sizable cock stretched her unwilling opening. She felt her eyes welling with tears, but Hope's kind eyes never strayed from hers, and he took her hand firmly in his until the pain subsided. She nodded that it was alright for him to continue and he began slowly thrusting in and out of her.**

**She felt nothing at first, but as he continued in a quick, smooth rhythm, she began to feel a maddening ecstasy from the friction and she could see he felt it too. She dug her fingernails into his back as she pressed her hips up to meet him with each thrust. Hope had a hand wound in her wild red hair and was tugging it idly as he moaned her name, sweat matting his silver hair to his forehead. He cried out in pleasure and she felt him pour out into her as she too reached another climax, clenching against him and breathing hard. **

**Hope exhaled with satisfaction and plopped down on the pile of clothes next to Vanille. She wanted to say so many things to him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she didn't need too. She could see in the look of his ocean-colored eyes that he understood, and felt the same way. She wanted to ask Hope what he thought tomorrow would bring, but as she lay in his warm arms, looking up at the surprisingly beautiful night sky over the Vile Peaks, she didn't really care. **


End file.
